Feliz Cumpleaños Lysandro
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje al cumpleaños de nuestro cabellera plateada favorita, lo se me atrase al publicarla pero no importa. Ya que, aquí esta


**_Créditos_** _ **a Beemov & Chinomiko**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, algo obvio. La historia es totalmente mía**_

 _ **En honor al cumpleaños de Lyss, Mi Lyss3**_

* * *

 _ **Feliz Cumpleaños Lysandro**_

Hoy es una fecha importante para mi, bueno no para mi si no para una persona que es importante para mi, es el segundo año que celebramos este día juntos y quiero que siga siendo así por mas años mas desde que nos hicimos una pareja oficial y lo hicimos a luz con nuestros padres y nuestros amigos muchas cosas han sido diferentes, desde que eso paso yo me quite una carga de encima como lo era el simple hecho de que tenia que cuidar que Nina no se acercara lo suficiente a mi Lysandro. No era porque yo fuera celosa si no que no era lo adecuado de que lo hiciera.

Hoy era especial, incluso mas especial que un aniversario de novios, el cumpleaños de Lysandro era una cosa para celebrarla aunque a el parecía no agradarle, este día tenia pensado hacerle un desayuno especial si vivimos juntos hace como un año, así que me puse en marcha hacia la cocina mientras Lys dormía me parecía lo mas adecuado despertarle con un rico desayuno. Aunque si la cocina no era lo mio tenia mi toque y hacia que todo quedara delicioso.

Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar con todo lo que tenia planeado simplemente unos brazos rodearon y me sacaron de por si de mis pensamientos.

— Amor pensé que estabas durmiendo, te tenia una sorpresa. Pero creo que ya no es sorpresa si estas despierto. — Hice un leve puchero, porque la verdad yo quería sorprenderle, este es un día que he esperado por tanto tiempo que es casi imposible dejarle pasar así sin mas, sin nada es mejor hacerlo pasar por todo lo alto aunque a el parecía no agradarle la idea.

— Tenerte aquí conmigo, compartiendo este apartamento es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, Brandy. — Desde siempre he sido su chaparra peliblanca ojos morados, era de esperarse que el me tratara de esa forma, lo que mas unía era nuestra pasión por la música.

— Lo se a mi también me encanta, pero sabes fue hoy hace un año que comenzamos a vivir juntos. — Habia sido un cambio enorme para ambos yo estaba bajo la comodidad de mis padres pero sabia que no todo en esta vida era eterno, yo sabia que algún momento tenia que abandonar el calor y el cobijo de mis padres para comenzar hacer mi vida y así ocurrió hace un año.

— ¿Un año ya? Pense que era menos, es que contigo el tiempo sucede mas lento. — Eso me conmovió y me hizo recordar ese momento que conocí a Lys, MI LYSS, pensar que era un fantasma que tonta fui en ese momento.

— Y creer que te confundí con un fantasma, ese día fue divertido. — Continué con lo que estaba haciendo mientras soltaba unas risillas recordando aquel día, quería un desayuno perfecto y lo estaba logrando aunque la parte sorpresa se estaba yendo a la mierda

Lysandro se aparto de mi y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la isla que nos dividía, y el se quedo todo embobado viéndome mientras yo hacia un desayuno para los dos, desde que comencé a vivir con el yo usaba todas sus camisas, nunca las ensuciaba pero si mezclaba su perfume con el mio y eso era algo que a el siempre le había fascinado.

Yo era cursi, pero eso solo cuando se trataba de Lysandro y como era el segundo cumpleaños que celebrábamos juntos sin duda quería que fuera mucho mas especial que el anterior, en dos años habíamos vivido demasiadas cosas y eso y muchas cosas mas yo las había plasmado en canciones, en dibujos, en pancartas y todo adornaba nuestra habitación sus paredes todo.

* * *

Brandy ha sido lo mas especial e importante que apareció en mi vida, y que hoy estuviera siendo atenta conmigo era algo que agradecía, y yo no odiaba mis cumpleaños odiaba cuando no los paso con ella. Y cabe destacar que ambos eramos músicos y compositores quizás eso era lo que nos unía en sobre manera y eso me encantaba, es que era una sensación inexplicable que mis camisas tuvieran su perfume, así como era inexplicable el hecho de simplemente tener cada cabello plateado desordenado sobre mi pecho.

Todo en ella me encantaba, su forma de hacer desayunos era la misma manera en que ella solía tener para hacerlos especiales, pero este lo era mas porque era el segundo año que pasábamos juntos, es el segundo de muchos que estaban a punto de venir, y agradecía el simple hecho de tenerla conmigo.

* * *

Era increíble ver como dos polos completamente iguales se atraían y se volvían uno solo, yo con el me entendía desde el primer momento, quiero que salgamos mientras le organizan una fiesta pero decidí dejar eso a un lado, hoy quería pasar su cumpleaños con el a solas los dos en nuestra propia casa, quizás viendo pelis o comiendo pero quería estar con el aquí solos.

— Desde que te tengo, no he querido a mas nadie. No se si conocerte fue casualidad o algo parecido, pero puedo decir que conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me paso en la vida. — Cuando se ponía así me encantaba, de hecho todo de el me encantaba no había ni una sola cosa que yo odiara de el.

— Me vas hacer llorar, por favor no sigas y mas bien disfruta tu lindo desayuno. — Le dije pasando le un plato con unos Hot Cakes deliciosos, quizás no eran gran cosa pero estaban hechos por mi y la intención era lo que mas contaba en ese momento.

Verlo comer, verlo reír, verlo disfrutar. Era lo que me motivaba a estar allí a nunca dejarlo, los mejores momentos eran cuando por alguna extraña razón nos conectábamos cuando componíamos esa era la única forma que teníamos de estar juntos inmersos en el mismo mundo que nosotros creamos para ambos.

Eso era lo que me dejaba todo perfectamente todo en control, nunca quiero dejar a Lys con el veo la familia que quisiera formar en un futuro, no me veo al lado de nadie mas. Es que lo veo y recuerdo la canción que me dedico el día que nos conocimos, una canción que nos unió de todas las formas.

 _ **Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada**_  
 _ **Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma**_  
 _ **Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo hu hu hu hu!**_

Le comencé a cantar esa canción que tanto nos encanta, con la que nos dimos cuenta que eramos el uno para el otro, y aun lo seguimos siendo y lo mas lindo de todo es que el me siguió.

— Por como me haces sentir, por eso y por muchas cosas mas te amo Lysandro. Y quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. — Tener esos momentos saber que aparte de esa canción fue la música la que nos unió de sobre manera.

 _ **Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel**_  
 _ **Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien**_  
 _ **Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí**_  
 _ **Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura**_  
 _ **Mi emoción y mi inspiración**_

— Porque desde que te conozco, haz sido mi mayor inspiración princesa. Eres esa aventura que estoy mas que dispuesto a vivir, a correr y todo porque eres tu quien esta a mi lado. — Ese era nuestro momento, el vernos a los ojos y dejar que la canción y nuestras miradas hablaran por nosotros.

 _ **Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado**_  
 _ **Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión**_  
 _ **Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor**_

— Eres tu con quien yo quiero imaginar mi vida a futuro, y eres todo lo que siempre estuve buscando. — Sonreí, hace un tiempo no sonreía como ahora lo estaba haciendo y es que compartir ese momento con el era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

 _ **Por eso yo te amo**_  
 _ **Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo**_  
 _ **Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón**_  
 _ **Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado**_  
 _ **Aquí tengo tanto amor**_

— Soy tu dueño y también tu esclavo, me encantas princesa. Y aunque no me lo preguntes tengo tanto amor que darte. — A veces Lys era así, un músico encantador, y así lo amaba y el lo sabia.

* * *

 _ **6 Horas Mas Tarde**_

La verdad era que después de una tarde encantadora con ella, venia la mejor parte las películas y quedarnos acurrucados en la cama viendo toda clase de película. Pero yo sabia que si acaso veríamos dos o tres ya después las ganas de estar juntos nos llevaría a otra cosa, cuando yo la conocí tenia el cabello corto incluso mucho mas blanco que ahora, pero ahora lo tenia mucho mas blanco y le daba ese toque encantador el tenerlo largo para mi se veía hermosa.

No se que nos había llevado a estar juntos, quizás era el caso de que nos llevábamos muy bien juntos, que la vez que hicimos música juntos dado que ella misma se postulo a cantar conmigo y con Castiel el día que se organizo el concierto en el Instituto, lo suyo es y sera siempre la música sin importar que, por eso conectamos desde el primer instante.

— ¿Que genero veremos? — Aunque como una pareja normal pudimos haber ido a cenar, pero ella quería algo mas privado y eso que el del cumpleaños era yo, no me imaginaba como seria cuando fuera el suyo, aunque me encantaba cuando quería tener detalles conmigo y aunque no saliéramos para mi este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de dos que hemos celebrado.

— Terror. — Su cara se iluminaba como si fuera gran cosa, adoraba las películas de terror aunque la verdad era que, solo veríamos dos películas y ya de resto seria puro cosa de darnos amor mutuo, porque esa era su manera de hacer las vainas cada vez que veíamos películas, alguno de los dos terminaba poniéndose cachondo y normalmente era yo. Pero es que no me controlaba las ganas.

Cuando empezó la primera Película, se le veía interesada en ella, pero yo en el fondo sabia que como la había visto ya varias veces anteriormente ya sabia hasta lo que iban hacer pero por no fastidiarme a mi la película la veía con cierto enteres. Y así fue, aunque ya para mitad de película se estaba comenzando acurrucar en mi pecho, tenia ya algunos mechones de cabello cubriendo su rostro. Me encantaba todo de ella me fascinaba, pero me encantaba mas cuando se podía así estilo niña pequeña cuando algo le daba miedo.

Aunque las películas no daban miedo, yo quise concentrarme en algo mas importante, y quizás había sido culpa de ella por vestirse de manera tan provocadora, aunque como estaba solo conmigo ni me molestaba en el mas mínimo sentido pero cuando salíamos eso era un rollo todo el tiempo.

Comencé con pequeños besos al cuello, y aunque sabia que ella no le molestaba me iba a decir que viera la película, pero la verdad era que la película en ese punto me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Yo la quería a ella, para siempre. Y no la dejaría nunca en la vida la verdad ella era la única capaz de volverme loco y hacerme recuperar la cordura en un segundo.

— Lysandro mira la peli, déjate de juegos. — Se estremeció, sabia que le gustaba. No es que a ella le desagradaran los besos al cuello pero si le causaban cierto cosquilleo el cual yo conocía a la perfección.

— Esta mucho mejor lo que estoy haciendo ahora. — Yo solo seguí mis impulsos y seguí con aquellos besos, y siempre y cuando los hacia mas y mas largos al punto de dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en el pecho, cuello y hombros de ella. Y como su piel era blanca como un papel, esas marcas tomaban un pequeño color morado rojizo así un tanto raro pero lindo.

Y a la final a ella no le quedo de otra que apagar el televisor y dejarse llevar, apartando mis labios de sus senos para besarme con cierto deseo y encanto, como solo ella sabia hacerlo y me encantaba, gustoso correspondí jugando con sus piernas acariciándolas y estrujándolas como mejor me pareciera.

Al final yo volví con los besos al cuello mientras ella delicadamente llevaba sus manos a mi espalda y con sus dedos delineaba mi tatuaje, y llegaba a cierto punto de mi espalda y allí exactamente clavaba sus uñas y las deslizaba por mi espalda, una que otra vez me hacia sangrar la espalda pero yo era capaz de soportar ese dolor y mas solo por ella.

Fui deslizando las tiras de su camisón que en mi caso parecía increíblemente sexy como pijama, y fui bajando ambas con cierta lentitud después de todo quería ir descubriendo poco a poco la piel que tanto pedía por mi y que a mi en cierta manera me enloquecía con solo verla, ella quería hacer algo también pero el placer la tenia presa de las sensaciones que ya de por si le causaba el simple hecho de que nuestras pieles rozaran. Ella me encantaba y ante mi en momentos como ese parecía una pequeña presa inocente pero sin temor a lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

Mientras ella se concentraba en jugar ya fuera con mi espalda, a dejarla con marcas de sus uñas o que enredara sus dedos en mi cabello era una manera de distraer su mente de aquellas sensaciones causadas al momento para poder disfrutar mejor las que serian provocadas a continuación, yo seguía bajando y a medida que iba bajando iba dejando mas piel al descubierto, y por alguna extraña razón a ella le dio por usar una ropa interior que yo o bueno mas bien Castiel le regalo un día de San Valentin, no era que me molestara aquello es mas me gustaba cuando la usaba para estar conmigo. Sentí esa pequeña necesidad de arrebatarla de esa ropa interior pero iba poco a poco y yo la verdad era que estaba nada mas disfrutando del momento porque habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que habíamos hecho el amor, con la misma intensidad o incluso mayor a esa vez.

No era para nada imposible sentirse mejor, pero ambos estábamos conscientes de que por separado el sentir jamas y nunca seria el mismo sentir que cuando estábamos juntos, yo solo disfrutaba del sabor de su piel blanquecina que si algo era seguro es que en ninguna otra mujer me iba a sentir igual a como me sentía cuando estoy con ella. Cuando la despojé de su pijama puede disfrutar mucha mas abiertamente de aquella piel que tanto me enloquecía Gran parte de su cuerpo tenia marcas de un color morado rojizo, y me dedique en dejar mas marcas de ese estilo en otras zonas delicadas y donde sabia que saldrían de manera inmediata.

Una vez deja a Brandy en nada mas que su ropa interior yo me encargue de quitar mi mono y quedar igual que ella, y aunque ella parecía un poco apena por la vista no podía negar que le gustaba sobre manera la vista, ya después de que hice lo que me tocaba hacer ahora fue ella la que se levanto de la cama y no se de donde saco fuerza pero me empujo hacia la cama mientras se acomodaba encima mío, quizás pensó que era su turno también era su turno y en realidad así era así que la deje que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera, beso, mordió y dejo marca en cuanto lugar le parecía. A diferencia de mi ella lo hacia de manera aleatoria, yo lo hice de forma ordenada y donde me convenía mas que se viera la marca.

Mientras comenzábamos hacer o mejor dicho antes de comenzar hacer el amor, Brandy coloco la canción de **"Por Eso Te Amo"** de Rio Roma, a que se repitiera una y otra vez me pareció un acto muy tierno, hacerlo escuchando una canción que ya para nosotros era mas que un himno a nuestro amor me parecía perfecto, ya estando encima mio ella comenzó a mover sus caderas como solo ella sabía hacerlo, era consciente de que ese movimiento me enloquecía completamente, y ella sola se fue quitando lo poco de ropa que le quedaba dejando ver sus senos perfectos y aunque aun no habíamos planeado tener hijos tenia un cuerpo demasiado perfecto y a mi me encantaba en sobre manera.

Yo me senté y como pude me acomode frente a sus senos para besarles y morderlos, y dejarle marcas como la mayor parte de su cuerpo ya tenia y la verdad era que eso era lo que ella deseaba porque no se había quejado a la primera marca, mientras yo hacia y deshacía con sus senos y la miraba de vez en vez y la verdad era que ella si también me miraba esos ojos morados que tanto me encantaban, me sentía como hipnotizado, pero no por ello me detenía hacer mi trabajo y por lo que veía lo estaba haciendo bien ya que los jadeos que salían de sus labios eran un poco inaudibles pero fuertes y saber lo que yo causaba en su cuerpo.

Decidí cargarla y ella por impulso enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, quizás sonaba estúpido pero a mi encantaba estos momentos así, y aunque estaba de mas decir que yo por impulso pegue el delicado cuerpo de mi novia a la pared, entre mas rozaban nuestras pieles mas éxtasis y placer había entre ambos, devore sus labios con demasiado deseo y anhelo.

Mientras ella pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo yo me dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios, era el sucio de juego de amo/sumisa, aunque ella como no aparentaba ni tenia la pinta de ser una sumisa como tal, pero cualquiera diría que si lo era por la forma en la que se comportaba. Pero la única excepción a ello era que únicamente yo podía ver ese lado y me gustaba.

Ella continuo con su trabajo, la veía de vez en cuando y ella parecía disfrutarlo mas que nadie, aunque mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados cada que los abría era para concentrar mi mirada en el trasero de mi mujer, por así decirlo para cuando ella termino de jugar con mi cuerpo se levanto y me robo un beso fugaz tumbando me de regreso a la cama, y ella posicionando se encima de mi.

— Me conoces y jamas te dejaría que te llevaras toda la diversión, no señor yo también quiero divertirme. — Dios mio a veces me preguntaba que había hecho yo para merecerme a esa mujer, era la combinación de inocencia y perversión que yo buscaba en una mujer y de por si Brandy me brindaba ambas cosas, una en el momento justo y la otra en el mejor momento de intimidad es decir justo en este momento, combino esas dos cosas.

— Nunca te dejaría por fuera, preciosa. Es más, gracias por este cumpleaños, fue el mejor de todos y me encanto estar solo contigo. — Entonces ella solo sonrió y sin estar completamente desnudos, comenzó a cautivarme cada vez más con ese movimiento de caderas, y fue allí cuando se detuvo solo para desprenderse de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y desprenderme a mi de las ultimas dos prendas que me quedaban, volviendo a su posición original.

Por mi mente paso una sola cosa _**"Esta mujer quería, deseaba matarme de una erección"**_ y lo estaba logrando, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, la lastime. Por el simple hecho de que ella era virgen, y naturalmente yo poseía algo fuera de lo común, por un momento creí que ella no iba a soportarlo pero lo soporto, y dejo el dolor a un lado para combinarlo con el placer que tenía, que ambos teníamos el uno por el otro. Al verla hacer ella sola lo que sabía que tenia que hacer yo solo me dispuse a colocar mis manos a cada lado de su cintura ayudándola un poco quizás, pero estoy completamente seguro que el va y ven de nuestros movimientos eran lentos y su movimiento de caderas era relajado.

De por si, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la música y los pequeños suspiros y jadeos emitidos de la boca de la chica, en un pequeño momento no se porque, o quizás solo me quiso ceder algo de control, pero ahora yo el que estaba arriba, controlando todo. Y justo en ese pequeño fragmento de placer en un mismo sitio los jadeos de la chica eran cambiados por gemidos, cortos apenas casi inaudibles. La mayoría mencionaba el nombre del peliplata y se escucha en una combinación de deseo, satisfacción y placer.

* * *

 _Hasta acá se las dejo, ya de por si se alargo demasiado. Y yo tenia pensado que la iba a publicar antes de finalizar el cumpleaños de Lysandro por desgracia no fue así, pero saben que aquí esta, esta finalizado un poco de LEMON para que vivan felizmente por el resto de sus días. Por lo general a mi me encanto, de nuevo créditos a Beemov & ChinoMiko. Espero disfruten gocen de la lectura y dejen sus comentarios las amo._

 _Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto en las siguientes historias:  
_

— Nuestro problema amoroso 2

— Reencuentros

— Marry Me

Estas son las principales, dado que tengo mas historias por continuar pero como verán, no me queda tiempo para tomar y dedicarme de lleno a esto.

En serio las amo, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
